Return To Anarchy
This is the tenth episode of Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Challenges Immunity Challenge: Uncomfortably Numb Each person will balance their feet on a very narrow perch while holding a handle above their head. If at any point, they let go of the handle or a foot comes off the perch, they are out of the challenge. The last person left standing wins immunity Winner: Cody Gibson Story Night 24 Taboga returns and hands out the blue buffs to Narbaga and tell them they have merged. Inside the bag, they are told they will get their merge feast the next day. When talking about the tribe name, Christine suggests Tobercillo. Everyone agrees and the merge tribe name is officially Tobercillo. Day 25 Tara and Ryan go out to treemail together to collect the merge feast. During the walk, Tara begs Ryan to flip to take out Billy, calling him a cancer to the tribe. However, Ryan declines flipping right away, as he wants to vote out Tahan first. However, Ryan says he will get the votes to take out Billy at final nine. When they return to camp with their feast, Ryan privately talks to Billy. He tells him that Tahan is a much stronger competitor than Tara and would need to go first. However, Billy tells Ryan Tahan is staying and Tara is going. During the feast, Nicole flirts with Leroy. She gets him to feed her grapes and the two joke. Selina can barley stand to watch them and gets up to leave. However, Davidson gets her to stay as he begins to tell jokes. After the feast, Selina pulls Leroy to the side. She informs him that Nicole is only using him and doesn't really have any feelings for him. Leroy says it is untrue, as Nicole isn't the deceptive type. Selina sees otherwise, saying Nicole is smarter than she lets on. Billy catches Tara and Tahan go off on their own and goes to join them along with Nicole. Tahan brings up how Ryan has wanted her gone since the tribes formed and has been hellbent on getting rid of her. Tara confirms this, saying Ryan wants her gone at their first Tribal. Just then, Billy and Nicole join them and cuts their strategy talk short. Billy states that they are merely slave labor for the majority and shouldn't be allowed to talk strategy. Tahan notices Nicole with a disgusted look on her face before the four return to camp. At camp, Billy tells his alliance to give Tara and Tahan less rice whenever they eat to keep them weak. The two women hear this and go off on Billy, calling him a 'misogynistic pig.' Billy merely shrugs them off, saying their days are numbered. Day 26 Tara suggests that they take a day off from chores, as they have enough water and firewood to last them a few more days. Everyone agrees except Billy, who says only he and his allies are allowed to relax while Tara and Tahan do chores. Tara argues, saying it is unfair. Billy tells her that only good players get the treatment while the poor players do work. He continues, saying if Tara and Tahan were any good, they would have gotten his alliance voted out pre-merge, but all of them made the merge. Before Tara can go off on Billy, Tahan pulls her away. Christine follows, sharing their disgust in Billy. Christine calls Billy 'a pig' and continues to think about voting him out. Cody, however, takes this opportunity to make a final three deal with Billy. He talks to him privately in the shelter, saying he and Nicole would be loyal to a final three deal. Billy agrees. Day 27 The final ten meet Jeff for their first challenge as a merged tribe. Christine hands back the idol as Jeff explains the challenge. In the first few minutes, Selina is the first to drop out and get soaked. Davidson is the next to get eliminated after fifteen minutes, siting a pain in his arm. Jeff then starts to talk to the eight left in the challenge. He asks Billy if it is still the alliance of eight against Tara and Tahan. Tara answers for Billy, telling Jeff the things Billy said. Billy confirms Tara's statement and she would be going next. Just then, Billy loses concentration and lets go of his handle. The challenge goes for another thirty minutes before Nicole and Tara are eliminated, leaving Ryan, Leroy, Tahan, Cody, and Christine. Leroy is the next out out, saying he wouldn't last any longer. Christine and Ryan also are eliminated back to back, leaving Cody and Tahan. Ryan takes this chance to warn Billy about Tahan, but is ignored. After another ten minutes, Tahan lets go of her handle, winning Cody the first individual immunity. The final ten return to camp where everyone from the majority alliance congratulates Cody on his win. Davidson, Selina, and Ryan meet up with one another and agree to vote out Tahan. Selina warns the two that Leroy has been getting close to Nicole and could possibly vote with them to get rid of Tara. Davidson volunteers to try and sway Leroy into voting Tahan. As Davidson is about to approach Leroy, he sees Nicole is with him already. Nicole tells him that she will be voting for Tara and that Christine, Cody, and Billy are doing the same. Leroy then agrees to vote out Tara. As Nicole leaves, Davidson approaches Leroy and tells him that Nicole is using him to get further. He argues that Tahan is a much more physical threat than Tara, as seen in the immunity challenge. Tara and Tahan decide to walk down the beach together. Since they know one of them is going, they agree to vote for Billy just out of spite. Then, they overhear the alliance talk to one another. Ryan is arguing with Billy on how Tahan is a huge threat going forward while Billy wants Tara gone out of pure spite. The two girls realize they might tie the vote and draw a rock, keeping them both safe. At Tribal, Jeff notes that the power alliance of eight has had control of the game since the start and haven't really made any power moves against each other. Billy says they have argued, due to the large personalities within the alliance, but have been nothing but loyal to one another. When asked how he was voting, Ryan states he wants Tahan gone as she has proven to be a huge physical threat in the past. Christine steps in, saying that they need to stay together and vote out Tara for being a lot more conniving. Tara is confused by what Christine said, as she hasn't done really anything that would make her conniving. The tribe is then called to vote. Despite knowing Tahan is a bigger threat, Leroy joins up with Billy, Christine, Cody, and Nicole to vote out Tara, making her the third member of the jury. Jeff notes that Tahan is all alone and that the alliance may not be as tight as Billy said they were. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Billy continues to give demands. * A rainfall leads to an ugly argument. * With her back up against the wall, Tahan fights hard to stay alive. Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy